


Fast as Rainbows

by laurus_nobilis



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker gets a new fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast as Rainbows

Thundercracker was on patrol.

There was no point to it, he thought, in a place like this. "Harmless" didn't begin to describe it. But he wasn't about to complain. Flying on his own was much, much better than having to put up with the combined moods of Megatron and Starscream. It was bad enough that yet another space bridge had failed. The fact that they had ended up somewhere so colorful and cute and _disgusting_ only served to get on everyone's nerves.

At least he was alone, up here. There were only a few birds, and--

Was that a pony? And one with _wings_ , no less. They'd managed to find a place where ponies could fly as fast as jets.

...oh, why not. He'd seen stranger stuff already. It was just an animal, anyway. As long as it didn't get too close to his turbines, it wouldn't bother him.

"Wow! You are so cool!"

Wait. _What_?

"So, what are you? Some kind of dragon or something? Where's your face, anyway? But hey, nice colors!"

Thundercracker didn't reply. Perhaps, if he kept pretending, it would think he was just a regular plane. Or... whatever it thought he was. He didn't care. He just had to stay calm, stay silent, and maybe it would get bored and go away.

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

All right, so that wasn't working. He speeded up and threw in a few loops for good measure. That _had_ to shake it off-

" _That_ was _amazing_ ," it said instead. "You've got to show me those moves! I'll be the coolest pony in all of Equestria! I mean, even more than now!"

Oh, that was it. He wasn't going to put up with this nonsense. He didn't _have_ to. After all, no one was as fast as him - much less some tiny organic creature. And, as if that wasn't enough, his sonic boom was sure to scare it away.

Except that, when it was over, that ridiculous pony was still right beside him.

And they were surrounded by _rainbows_.

He sort of hated his life at the moment.

"Whoa, that was a Sonic Rainboom and everything! You're almost as cool as the Wonderbolts!"

That nearly made him break his cover. _Almost_?

"Hey, TC!"

Oh, _great_. Skywarp hadn't only teleported right next to him, he'd done it in his root form, too. So much for pretending.

"Stop fooling around. Boss says if he sees another rainbow he's gonna shoot someone." He paused, thought about it for a moment, and then grinned. "Probably Screamer! Maybe you _shouldn't_ stop!"

"HA! I _knew_ you were people!" the pony exclaimed, apparently not at all fazed by the idea of giant death machines threatening to shoot whoever was nearest. "Is your friend always this boring?"

"Pfffft. All the time."

"Skywarp!" Since the ruse was over, anyway, Thundercracker changed into his root form just so he could give him a Look. "You're not supposed to mingle with the locals!"

"See? Grum-py!"

"So, are you as fast as him?"

"Is anyone _listening_ -"

"Bah, don't need to. _I_ can do _this_!"

He teleported to a few clouds away and waved, with the usual stupid grin on his face. The pony turned around and followed him, probably off to pester him instead. Thundercracker seized his chance as soon as he saw it. He transformed again and flew away in the opposite direction.

"Hey! That was _really_ rude!" he heard the pony say a moment later. "Were you going to leave me alone with the annoying one?"

It was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
